Plastic
by Ewonsama
Summary: One Shot! Axel sees a commercial trying to sell engagement rings, bord out of his mind, the redhead decides to go to his best friend's house and ask him something that will change their relationship forever


**Hey, so this is a one shot I wrote out of boredom because nobody is updating their fics and I know I'm not either but that's because I don't know what to do with my stories anymore and this is more like a way to get me back in the groove of writing. Forgive me :( I am thinking about Mates and Mayhem, and I'm Both Not Just One**

 **I promise I am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Note I barely edited so forgive me for any and probably a lot of errors. :(  
**

 ** _Oh and special thanks to my coworker, let's just call her Usagi lol thank you for actually making me want to finish this. And thank you Leven the Valkyrie for the same thing XD see you in the messenger._**

* * *

One day while sitting on his couch lazily, Axel sees a commercial playing. It was something about buying an engagement ring for your girl only this one was slightly different. They said buy it for your best friend. Basically it was saying that people always marry their best friend but the truth was bull shit. The redhead knew a lot of couples that weren't best friends. They just happened to love each other and get married. Some of them ended up in divorce. Communication was always the problem in most cases. But that's the thing, you usually communicate with your best friend. Tell them your worries, doubts, fears, jokes, and other stupid shit. That's what a best friend was and marrying them shouldn't change your relationship. In fact Axel planned to prove that little theory. Now if only he could convince Roxas to marry him. But first the redhead headed out to go buy a cheap ring.

The most he could get was more than likely those twenty five cents rings but again if the person truly loved their partner then the price of the ring shouldn't matter. It's the thought that counted wasn't it? He began to pounder that as he got in his car and drove to the nearest drug store. Once there, Axel made his way to the little toy machines out front and put his quarters in. He turned the small nob and out popped the plastic container protecting the ring. To make sure it would fit Roxas, Axel opened the thing and tried to put it on his pinky finger. It slid on but only so far. With a shrug Axel pocketed the ring, walked to his car and drove to Roxas' parents house.

The drive didn't take long but the redhead decided to pick up some roses just to make a little special. But then he got a good look at himself and didn't like his bumy appearance. "I need change…maybe shower too." He said to himself as he sniffed his armpit. Axel turned his car around and head back home.

Upon entry Axel put the flowers in water, put the ring on the table and wandered into his bathroom where he stripped down and jumped in the shower. The whole time Axel thought about his plan. He would go into Roxas room, probably find him studying at his desk. His big blue eyes framed by his reading glasses which compliment him. Roxas would turn in his chair and stare up a little surprised to him there. At that moment Axel would smirk shove the flowers in Roxas' arms and get down on one knee. He'd then pull out the ring and say, "We're best friends so let's just get married to prove to the world what real partnership is." Roxas would stare at him completely dumbfounded but then he would laugh, drop the flowers and throw himself at Axel. Their lips would lock and they'd end up on the bed panting and sweaty.

"Roxas." Axel moaned as he touched himself just thinking about it. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until he cam hard against the shower wall and his hand.

Axel groaned cleaned himself and the wall up before stepping out of the bathroom to go redress. All the while he started to get nervous about really asking Roxas to marry. Not even dating the guy and he was getting cold feet. Or perhaps it was because he was finally coming to terms with his feelings for the blond.

Axel shook his head and brushed his teeth, making sure his oral hygiene was all good and well before he took the bouquet, ring and his keys.

Anxiety was the only way to explain how nervous the redhead was feelings as he drove to Roxas'. But that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he was going to do. He pulled into the two story neighborhood and came to a stop at the third house on the right. The night was young and the stars were bright. Axel's steps were slow on the soft green grass while his heart hammered against his chest like a chain saw against an oak tree. His hand shakenly knocked against the brown door, palms sweating while he waited for someone to answer it.

The door opened and out popped a small blond girl with wide blue eyes. She looked up at Axel with a raised brow and a tiny smirk. "Hello Axel, here to ask Roxas out on another date? You too can be so weird you know."

Axel chuckled and walked into the house with a small shrug. "Well, who else am I gonna have as my wing man Namine?"

"Hmm, so what's with the roses?" Namine questioned, her arms lazily crossed over her small chest.

Axel looked at his right hand in confusion. He almost forgot he had the things in his hand. With quick thinking Axel shrugged and handed one two to Namine. "One for you and your mom, the rest are for your big sister." He said with a teasing wink.

Namine giggled and glanced up the stairs. "I doubt if he'd forgive you that one. Good luck Axel, but if you come back with a black eye I'll be here with a bag of ice."

Axel chuckled again and ascended the stairs to the small hall. The door at the end was his destination however, Axel started to feel that sickening anxiety feeling again. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the bedroom. Axel shut his eyes for a second and gulped down his nerve before he opened the door up and quickly shut and locked it behind himself.

Just like in his fantasy Roxas was indeed at his desk studying, glasses and all.

The blond raised his face from his books and gave his friend a quizzical stare for his appearance rather than seen him in his room. Roxas first spotted the roses in Axel's tight grip watching as a few pedals fell to the tanned carpet. And just like in Axel's fantasy Roxas turned in his computer chair with a raised brow.

Axel felt his face heat up a bit while his palms continued sweat. He cleared his throat and briskly stepped to Roxas' side. He quickly shoved the flowers into the bewildered blond's arms. However, unlike his plan Axel didn't get down on one knee. Not yet anyhow, he was still too shaken up about proposing to the guy he practically touched himself to not even two hours ago.

"Um, what's with the roses and the get up? Are we going out or something because I honestly don't have time tonight; I have a huge test tomorrow and I really need to study. Besides, don't you usually call when you feel like hitting the road? Wasn't that the agreement for our causal dates?" Roxas furrowed his brow as he stared up at Axel who of which was looking good in the blond's mind.

Axel tilted his head away, eyes staring at everything but Roxas. He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, nails slightly scratching his scalp. "Yeah that's the arrangement we have, but come on Rox do I really need to have a reason to come and see my best friend on a Thursday night? I got bored and you've been studying all week. Can't you take a break to hang out with little oh me?" Axel slouched and gave Roxas the most pathetic look he could muster.

Roxas rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair to put the roses in the vase Namine got him for his birthday last month. He took a bottled water and gave it some water before putting the bouquet in. "Just hang out? So know dinner or whatever tonight? I think I can handle that but you gotta let me finish reading this last chapter."

Instead of going back to his chair the blond sat on his bed, eyes glued to Axel's mesmerizing emerald orbs. "I'm still curious about the flowers."

Axel shrugged acting like he got them on a whim. "What a guy can't get his friend roses without a reason? They looked nice so I figured you'd think so too, if not then give them to your mom or something."

Roxas snorted at the thought. "And make my dad annoyed with us because he never gets her flowers? No thanks. So are you going to answer my other question? You look way to nice to just hang out."

Axel rolled his eyes. He didn't see why he couldn't just dress up for once. It wasn't like he was wearing a suit. No, it was a simple muscle tight black shirt and dark blue jeans. Normal clothing, really all he did was make sure they were clean and that he himself didn't stink. "Roxas does this really look like I'm dressed up?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to seen you in fresh clothes." The blond shrugged, his toes digging into the carpet.

Axel sighed and wiped his palms onto his pants. Roxas stared up at him curiously, noting that the taller male had something on his mind. "What's up?" He asked, his studies completely forgotten.

Axel felt his throat go dry at the remembrances of his reason for being there in the first place. He swallowed thickly while a hand went into his pocket, fingers toying with the ring. He inhaled deeply and decided to just get it over with. It wasn't like he really meant it anyway, right?

Axel stepped up the startled blond and with swift movements got down on one knee. Blue eyes widen in shock the very moment Axel's pocketed hand began to leave it's confinement.

"Ax, what um what are you doing?" Roxas questioned with a shaky voice.

"Roxas S. Wilde, we have been best friends since the day I knocked you off the swing back in first grade. We've been through a lot together and I'm here to prove something to the world. I want to show everyone what true best friends are and how a partnership should be. So will you do me the greatest pleasure and be my partner in crime and marry me?"

Roxas' dumbstruck stare caused a bead of sweat to run down the side of Axel's face. In his attempt to keep cool he laughed nervously. "Just kidding." He joked, enclosing the ring in his palm before shoving it back into his pocket and standing straight up, not once noticing the blush on the younger male's face.

Shaking his head, Roxas raised a brow and asked, "Just kidding? So you're not serious then?" The blond shifted his gaze to his lap while his face burned from the embarrassment of it all. His heart felt like it was being used as drum by how fast it pounded and throbbed against his chest. Deep down he honestly hoped Axel wasn't joking but was still a little relieved that he was. There was no way he would have known how to respond either way. So when the redhead said he was kidding Roxas finally felt the words leave his mouth.

Axel on the other hand felt like he just got rejected. Personally he was glad they weren't actually dating because that would have stung him a hundred times more than it did now. With a nod Axel spun Roxas' chair around and took a seat as he felt exhausted from the ordeal. _'So much for him jumping me and screwing like rabbits.'_

"You look upset. I guess my reaction wasn't what you expect was it?" Roxas lightly laughed. He didn't like how the atmosphere suddenly became depressing.

"Not really, I was hoping you'd play along or something." Axel lied, weakly glancing up at his companion. "Oh well, I guess I should leave ya to your studying you damn nerd." He chuckled, reached out and ruffled Roxas' already messy spikey hair.

"Hey." Roxas swatted the hand away with a glare. "Look who's calling who a nerd. You finished college at the top of your class and did extra courses just to get it over with. So in retrospect, you're the great king of nerds."

"Uh no."

"What do you mean no?"

"Retrospect is a big boy word, you used it so you're the nerd in this room. I may have finished early and yeah I was the top, but come on Roxas, is it my fault the entire year was full with a bunch of drunken frat boys? Besides, you could have done it too if you weren't going out with Xion that year. I told you she was a distraction but you didn't listen. But I digress. It doesn't matter anyway at this point." Axel stretched his arms out, expanding his body like a cat just waking up from a nap.

Roxas crossed his arms and scowled at the redhead. Only to Axel it looked like a pout that only made him want to pull the teen into his arms and crush his face against his pecs. "Fine, whatever you say now can you leave so I can get back to being a "nerd"."

Axel chuckled, rose up from his seat and stalked toward the blond. Roxas extended his neck so he could keep eye contact with him. The whole time his pulse quickened and his body tensed the closer Axel got to him. Another step and then another and another. Soon Axel was barely an inch away seen as how he had angled himself just above the blond's beat red face. He was so close that that Roxas could feel Axel's minty cool breath hitting his burning flesh.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke barely above a whisper.

"You know, I want to tell you truth about something." Axel's voice was it's usual deep sexy tone that it sent shivers down Roxas' spine. He dare not interrupt the man above him least he screw the tension in the air up. "See, today I saw a stupid commercial about giving a ring to your best friend. It was insinuating that just because two people marry each other it automatically makes them best friends. Stupid right?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied breathlessly.

Axel couldn't help the smirk that pulled across his face. He was trying to act all cool and collected on the outside but on the inside he was berating himself for it. He was having the same trouble as Roxas in the pulse control department. Nevertheless, Axel was determined to get his point across to his, self admittedly, crush. "So I got this dumb idea to buy a cheap plastic ring and propose to my best friend because hey, I wanted to show the world what true best friend marriage is.

Which is what I said in my proposal. The thing about that is I wasn't really joking about it. Roxas I'm serious." Axel leaned down and pressed his lips against Roxas' own chapped lips.

It only lasted a second but to the two of them it felt a lot longer. Axel pulled away and stepped back a few pace while Roxas tried not to curl up in ball to hide his roses cheeks. "Maybe not now, but maybe someday if you ever decided to jump over to the side of the fence I found myself at just a few hours ago. I well I better get going Roxas. See ya later buddy."

"Wait!" Roxas hopped off his bed, latched his hand onto Axel's arm and pulled the man down for another kiss. This time it was Axel's turn to be she'll shocked. Only he was able to get control of himself within a matter of seconds.

The two wandered back to Roxas' bed where they sat and slowly got to know each other's mouth. Lips pressed, fitting together perfectly for a few minutes until Axel decided he wasn't to try something. He flicked the tip of his tongue out and licked the seam of Roxas' lips, asking for permission to enter his moist cavern. The blond allowed him entry and jumped at the contact of tongues meeting. They would be lying if they said it didn't feel strange and a bit uncomfortable yet after a while the two got into the groove of things and began a battle of dominance.

They didn't get a winner as the need for air became to great for either of them. They parted with a string of saliva connecting their beings. Roxas made a disgusted face while Axel just cackled and wiped his chin. The two stared at each other in a silent agreement. Yes they did just make out and yes they wanted to make their odd relationship official.

Another peck and Axel pulled Roxas down on the bed so they were both laying and staring up at the popcorned ceiling above; Axel's arm around Roxas' back and arm while said arm was around Axel's chest. "So about the proposal?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and smacked Axel's stomach. "Oh yeah because I just want to marry you after getting together."

"I don't a see a problem with it." Axel smirked chuckling softly when Roxas wacked him again. "Okay, someday then."

"Someday."


End file.
